Arukana Shinjitsu
|kanji = アルカナ·スカイ |romaji = Sukai Arukana |color = Purple |text = White |name = Arukana Sukai |race = Human |gender = Male |birthdate = May 21 |age = 17 |hair = Dark Brown |eyes = Black |blood type = A- |occupation = Mage |status = Active |magic = Sword Magic Person's Spiritual Identity |alias = Dawn Sky of the Lion Monk (曙天の師士僧, Shoten no Shishisō) |height = 176.7 cm |weight = 70.2 kg |weapons = Honmatsu (本末, lit. Cause and Effect) |guild mark = Middle of Back |marital status = None |relatives = Unknown Mother Unknown Father |image gallery = yes|affiliation = Hydra Head |base of operations = Hydra Head Guild House |previous occupation = Wander Monk}} Arukana Sukai (アルカナ·スカイ, Sukai Arukana; Skyway Toward the Arcana) is a male Mage that is part of the guild known as Hydra Head. Previously a monk, he left his temple after he discovered his magic, Person's Spiritual Identity. Wandering for a good three months, he eventually came across the guild and managed to settle himself in. He is best known for his magic, as it gives him the ability to talk to his past life, Matsuo Akira (松尾·明, Akira Matsuo; Bright Tail of the Pine Tree), a mercenary who was know as the Void Samurai (虚士, Kyoshi) due to his dark nature and skill in the way of the sword. He is able to communicate with him and use him as a weapon, being a katana. Appearance Arukana, being a young growing boy, is still rather growing. At his current appearance, he has a rather thin physique, showing that he is mostly built for speed and agility. He has a slight tanned complexion, something that he has gained from his mother from what he has said. He is also rather lacking in height, compared to his other guild mates as he is 176.7 cm, which is roughly 5"7. His hair, being a rather dark brown color, is rather long, often going to his neck, although Arukana will sometimes place it into a ponytail so it will not get in the way when he is battle. Arukana doesn't seem to try to actually style it in anyway as he states he is here to fight not look his best. Arukana also has a pair of headphones that he never seems to take off at anytime, showing that he has some form of attachment to them, thought it is unknown exactly why this is. His eyes, while being black, are rather full of life but at the same time rather lazy, showing that he can be slightly unmotivated at times. His eyes have also been shown to sometimes change while he is using his magic. His left eye will turn a rather vivid purple, being seen as a rather cruel color, showing that he has a great amount of hidden malice while his right eye will turn a invigorating gold, showing that he has great memories within his mind. Arukana, when wearing outfits, will generally choose to wear a mixture of dark and light colors, to show balance between such things. He is often seen wearing on of two outfits. His first outfit or as he refers to it, his relaxed wear, consist of what appears to be a white dress shirt, which sleeves are rolled up and is open, the buttons are undone, revealing his chest. He also has a pair of dark green pants, that are seem to be too long for him, as he roll them up so he won't trip. He finishes this outfit with a pair of sandals. His second outfit or as he refers to it as his work outfit, consist of a black vest, that has orange lining running along the center area and a black wristband on both his arms. He als trimmed shorts with an orange lining, although these can be mistaken as sweatpants due to how baggy they appear. He completes this outfit with a similar pair of sandals to his first outfit, although these looked to be wrap-up. Personality Arukana is best seen as an easy-going type of person. He is a rather warmhearted person. He helps out his fellow guild mates as well as he can. He will often give them advice that one his age should not be able even give out. This is mostly likely a factor of being a monk. Before joining Hydra Head, Arukana would go to either villages, towns or cities to help the unfortunate. He would often feed them or simply talk with them, to give them a form of compassion. He is also quite the wisecracker, as he try to keep the mood lively. He does this as a means to keep people from getting scared or depressed, so they will not lose hope. He will often use this in battle to make fun of his enemies as a way to simply aggravate them into making a mistake, although this can backfire on him. He can be rebellious at times, as he has shown to not listen to those of commanding power, simply ignoring them. It was actually because of this, that he as banned from the temple that he previously lived in. He is also kinda lazy, as he is often seen napping in the guild house when he is not on a job or helping out. History Found as an infant underneath a tree, he was taken into a temple by one of monks, who happened to find him while he was tending to the Zen Garden. He was raised by the Grandmaster Monk, Mr. Fuji. He lived there, while not acting like a traditional monk, was still accepted among them. This contiued until he reached the age of 14 when he accidentally discovered his magic while meditating. He dove right into his own soul by pure accident and managed to met Matsuo Akira, who turned out was Arukna's past life. After discussing with him about what had happen, he woke in the real world, to discover that apparently he had released so much magical energy, that he injured his fellow monks. After that, he was treated differently. His follow monks soon began to not only stop talking to him but began to try and keep him from paricapating in their activities. Eventually a month later, Fuji came to talk with Arukana. He told Arukana, that until his fellow students could let go of their ignorance and/or fear, that he should leave to go and control his magic. So packing his thing, he left in the dead of night. After leaving, he began to wander around Fiore, helping those that he came across. He rid towns of rouge mages and cleaned out infestaions of beast. While he was traveling, he began to learn more about his magic, through both books, while not providing that much information to cause an effect, was still helpful, and trial and error, which was a rather painful experience that involved explosions and skin being peeled of while feeling salt was being rubbed in. Anyways, he began to here rumors about a rather large guild. Interested in joining due to wanting to settle down in one area, he traveled to where the guild was, wishing to start his new journey. Synopsis Equipment Honmatsu (本末, lit. Cause and Effect): Honmatsu is Arukana's choice of weapon. It takes the appearance of a katana with a hilt wrapped in red cloth and a golden tsuba with indentions at the four corners and crescent markings on the sides of the blade. The scabbard is charcoal-black. Honmatsu is a medium that Arukana uses to turn his blade into his other weapons formed from his previous life. Interesting, Arukana has stated multiple times that he actually wished that this sword was a Sakabatō (逆刃刀, lit. Reverse-Blade Sword). When questioned why, he states it will make taking out his opponent much easier as he does not have to worry about causing permeant damage. Gyakuen (逆縁, lit. Bad Deed which Ultimately Results in the Creation of a Good Buddhist): A strange knife that Arukana keeps in his possession. It looks to made of a red rock. It is unknown what this material is as Arukana never says what it is. This strange stone knife is incredibly sharp as Arukana once used it to cut steel with minimal effort. However despite it's usefulness, Arukana never actually seems to use it often. This knife most likely holds a good amount of sentimental value to Arukana, but he does not state at why. Judging by the name of it, it must have been a rather disastrous event. Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities Ways of Combat Adept Swordsmanship: While Aruakana is not considered a master in the art of the sword, he is still quite exceptional in the art. He has recently taken up the art but has shown to have a great amount of progress in using his sword. He able to slice through his opponents with medium difficultly, showing that he is still learining. While he fights with his sword, he tends to use his scabbard as a shield of sorts, blocking and redirecting some physical attacks that come his way. He tends to move in an fast manner when fighting, preferring to fight using his small size and speed. Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: Due to his previous training as Monk, Arukana is quite skilled in the art of hand to hand combat. While not the best among his peers, he was still able to hold his own in his own way. He is able to use his own natural speed and flexibility to make up for lack in strength. He tends to use his legs when fighting, sending quick but effective kicks at his opponent. After taking up the way of the sword, Arukana created a modified fighting style that allows him to use his legs in synchronization with his sword movements, enabling him to pull efficient attacks that will surprise his enemies due to the slightly wild nature of his attacks. Physical Attributes Above Average Strength: Due to his tendency to only focus on his speed, Arukana's strength is not the best, only above average. While Arukana's strength is not best in this department, it is still better than most mages. He is able to lift objects that most mages would struggle with due to not training their bodies. He has been seen to be able to lift a small boulder with some amount of difficulty. He also can employ his strength into his fighting styles, allowing him to unleash strong and fast slices with his katana. Enhanced Speed: What he lacks in strength, he improves for in speed. Arukana's speed is very admirable as he is able to move at incredible speeds. This feat is possibly due to his small size. Aruakana can employ his speed into his fighting style as a means to strike his opponents as fast as he possible can. He can use his speed to trick his enemies, as he has shown to be able to create an afterimage. However, Arukana states when he does this, it takes a lot of concentration, as he still does not understand the proper way to do it and simply improvised. High Durability: '''Strangely enough, Arukana possess a great amount of durability. He has shown to take multiple hit, including a mallet to the face and still get back up. It was even seen that he had gotten stabbed in the head once with a dagger and managed to shrug it off after a few moments (read: minutes) of panicking. It is unknown how or why he possess this but Arukana never actually questions it as he states why question such a cool gift. Magical Abilities '''Immense Magic Power: Arukana has possessed a great quantity of magical power since he was young. When he first unlocked his magic, he actually was able to force his fellow monks to the ground. This implies that his magical power is powerful enough that it can force people to their knees. Arukana states that due to not understanding how to control his magical power, that he can cause damage to his own body unintentionally. Currently, Arukana is learning way to control it but is having minimal success. When Arukana unleashed his full magic power, it began to take the shape of several wisp of what appeared to be light, spiraling in the air. Arukana has stated that he has only released his full magic power twice, both for reason that caused him great anger. Sword Magic Sword Magic '(剣の魔法, ''Ken no Mahō): A Magic which, as the name itself suggests, is focused around the use of swords, with those weapons acting as mediums for the user to perform particular attacks. Many of such moves are shown capable of going past the physical reach of the blade employed in their use, threatening foes at short-to-mid range. Some Sword Magic techniques seem to involve the use of elements commonly found employed by elemental forms of Magic, such as Fire Magic; in addition, Telekinesis is shown to be frequently employed alongside it, in order for the user to maneuver several swords at the same time. A number of different blades can be employed for such Magic, with the most recurring ones being longswords and katana. In some cases, certain moves might even involve the change of the sword's properties, such as its length. Arukana, while still understanding the fundamentals of this magic, is still progressing quite nicely in it. He will generally uses this as a means to inflict various types of ranged attacks upon his opponents. He does, however still have some form of close-range attacks, however these are considered some of his strongest attacks and are often unstable due to Arukana not having that much control over his own magical power. *'''Shin'nen: Kōseizen (信念·公正全, lit. Belief: Justice for All): Arukana hold his katana in a horizontal position, as though he is about to draw his blade. He will then use his own magical energy to disintegrate and spreads the particles of his katana throughout the area. Once it has fully disintegrated, Arukana is able to use the spread-out particles of his sword to manipulate the Eternano to harden and generate a vast amount of blades to rise out from the ground. While this spell is rather useful, it leave Arukana wide-open for an attack. *'Shin'nen: Hyōriittai' (信念·表裏一体, lit. Belief: Two Sides of The Same Coin): Arukana is able to replicate his own sword using his magical power. While this sword is not an exact copy of his original sword, it is still able to be used as a normal weapon. He can use this second sword as a way to defend himself from his opponent's own bladed-weapon or to preform a follow up attack. He is also able to due the same for his scabbard, though it should be noted when he does so, the scabbard is coated in magical energy. *'Shin'nen: Shōnen' (信念•正念, lit. Belief: Feeling Positive): By focusing the positive energies of the eteranao around him, Arukana is able to conjurate a single large blade of pure magical power into the air. Once it rises high enough, the magical sword will shatter, sending miniature swords to rain down and strike his enemies. These swords have a homing-like ability, making them rather hard to dodge. Something noticeably interesting is that the magical swords that hit the enemy are blunt, meaning these are meant to mostly hit the enemies with a great amount of blunt force with out causing too much damage. Person's Spiritual Identity Mireigen (身霊元, lit. Person's Spiritual Identity): * Zenhiten-gatana (全緋天刀, All Scarlet Heaven Blade): * Kokudo Hanekō (黒土羽甲, Dark Earth Winged Armor): * Muato Zenhaku (無跡全剥, Nothing Remains when Everything Fades): Relationships Quotes Trivia *This is obviously Arukana's user-based character. I looked very similar to Yoh Asakura when I was younger and now look more like Harely Harte. *My normal theme music is Down The Road by C2C and his battle theme music is Godspeed - Anberlin *Here are some things that about Arukana: Category:Original Character Category:Original Characters Category:Male Category:Males Category:Sword user Category:User-based Character Category:Hydra Head